What Name is Family
by Bard15
Summary: Chin shook his head, "that line is growing thin and tedious in its retelling: why not just come clean with him, don't you think he deserves that truth after all this time?" Chin confronts Doris on her treatment of her son & decides its time they all got answers. But Doris and the CIA are determined to keep their secrets. Merged my story, "Journey out of Limbo" with this one...
1. Chapter 1

**What Name is Family**

Bard15

a/n: they gave it a good, beginning try on the show, but there really needs to be some more scenes between Doris and Chin...who else was around at that time (before she faked her death), who else could perhaps fill in some of the details of what she missed out on, and how her children did & also, I don't think, with everything Chin has been through of late that he is gonna stand by and watch someone else he cares about get hurt...

...HAWAII 5-0...

Doris was on the patio, turning the steaks on the grill when Chin came back out to the lanai after escorting his cousin to the door.

Kono had stopped by the cook out only an hour earlier, but begged off staying longer with the excuse that she had a previous engagement with some girlfriends from the surf team. While the others were sorry to see her leave and wished her a fun evening, Chin had just fixed his cousin with a knowing stare and then insisted on accompanying her to the front door.

"Kono get off alright," Doris asked lightly, not looking up from the grill.

Chin gave a small sigh and nodded, his eyes going out to rest on Steve, Danny and Cat playing with Gracie in the surf.

Noting his distant look and seeing a frown form on his face, Doris looked out to where her son and his friends were now helping Gracie build a sandcastle, finally asking, "something on your mind?"

Chin shook his head and gave a small laugh, "too many things..." before trailing off and going to pull a beer from the cooler.

"How are you, really, Chin Ho Kelley...how are things going..." Doris asked pointedly

Turning towards the older woman, Chin was momentarily taken back all those years ago when he was just a rookie and John would often bring him by the beach house on their lunch break; when he knew Doris McGarrett as just a housewife and mother...and had welcomed him into their home and family.

Knowing exactly to what Doris was referring and really not in the mood to pretend otherwise, he sighed heavily, "some days are better than others...and I know I can either lay down and die or I can honor her memory and keep fighting against the type of people that took her from me...it's just, some days are harder that others to hold on to that fire: the fight, the adrenalin—it's over...the man who killed Malia is dead."

She reached over and lay a hand on his shoulder, "You've got your friends to remind you every day what's worth fighting for...that are right there when you need them."

Chin nodded, his eyes momentarily meeting hers, before going back out to rest on his friends: Gracie was now back in the water with her "uncle" Steve, while Cat and Danny were sitting on the shore laughing at Steve's playful splashing with his "niece".

"And what about Steve's fight..._**was it**_ in vain," Chin asked quietly; his eyes never leaving his friends on the beach.

"Excuse me," Doris countered.

"His fight against Wo Fat...**was** _it_ all in vain..." Chin asked pointedly, as he turned towards Doris, "were all the secrets...all the sacrifice—was it **really** worth it?"

"What do you mean...?" Doris asked.

Not wavering from his deliberate gaze, Chin asked in his quiet way, "Why do you keep doing it..."

Shaking her head in exaggerated confusion, "...doing what, Chin?"

Not wavering from purposeful gaze, he intoned knowingly, "...you know _**exactly **_what I'm talking about: first you let him live with the lie that you were dead—murdered...then you come back into his life only to disappear and reappear on a whim! How much of that do you think he can _**really**_ take?"

Meeting the younger man's intense gaze with a hard look of her own; Doris replied evenly, "I do what I have to, to keep **my** family safe..."

Chin shook his head, "that line is growing thin and tedious in its retelling: why not just come clean with him, don't you think he deserves _that_ truth after all this time?"

Crossing her arms, and fixing Chin with a slight frown, Doris shot back, "there are some things that a mother just doesn't share with her son..."

"It's not that...somehow, I don't think a few skeletons rattling around the McGarrett closet is what you're afraid of; I think you don't trust him," Chin countered."

Becoming angry at Chin's continued interrogative tone, she snapped back, "He's my son, of course I trust him..."

Chin raised his eyebrow and shook his head gently, refuting quietly, "your son, yes...but he's not that 16 year old boy you left; he's a full grown man...a man that happens to be ex-naval intelligence officer and navy seal...one that has as many secrets _and connections_ as his mother..."

Moving into Chin's space, Doris ground out in barely contained anger, "What right do you have..."

Taking a step back and holding up a staying hand, Chin countered without heat, "You said it yourself...we're more than a team...more than friends: Danny, Steve...we're here for each other, even when we don't realize we need it-we're ohana...and I won't stand by and see him hurt: see you keep pulling him in so many different directions..."

"I am not hurting my son," Doris retorted in a harsh whisper.

So intent on their contentious conversation, neither noticed Steve come up to the lanai: stopping to eye his mom and friend guardedly, before asking slowly, "Uh...mom...Chin...there a problem...?"

Breaking eye contact, Chin stepped back while Doris plastered a smile on her face and reached to give Steve's arm a squeeze, "No...of course there's no problem...Chin and I were just discussing the steaks..."

"The steaks," Steve questioned in surprise, looking back and forth between the two, "you were going toe to toe over the steaks?"

"Chin thought he'd slip some pineapple on Danny's...I thought I'd spare us all the rant we all know we'd get," Doris lied easily, "you boys still act like teenagers..."

His gaze fixed on his mother, weighing what he saw against what his mother was saying; Steve missed the gentle shake of Chin's head.

Before he had a chance to call either of them out on what he witnesses, Danny, Gracie and Cat come up onto the lanai...

"Lunch ready yet...being buffeted by those evil, shark infested waves works up an appetite..." Danny ranted lightly.

With a snort of amusement, Steve rested a hand on his friends shoulder and said, "Yeah, Danny, steaks ready..."

Looking at his friend suspiciously, Danny said, "No pineapple...?"

Laughing, Steve looked towards his mother, "no pineapple..."

Doris stepped forward, draping an arm around both men's shoulders, as they turned back to the grill, saying, "no pineapple, hoalie..." as she shot a pointed look towards Chin: who returned the gaze steadily.

**...Hawaii 5-0...**

a/n: I don't know where this came from & it's a little rough around the edges, I just think we need more doris/chin scenes


	2. Chapter 2

**What Name is Family**

Chapter 2

He recognized the tactic-simple one really: keep your opponent off guard, unsteady and guessing on the little things; keeping them from getting a firm enough footing to go after what really mattered.

Chin had seen this song and dance play out between mother and son for the last four months and each encounter with the elusive Doris McGarrette left Steve reeling just a little bit more...to the point it was just starting to interfere with his work at 5-0.

But, _enough was enough_...he had decided from the beginning, and out of the respect he had for each member of the McGarrett family, that he would stay out of the unfolding drama except where either party would reach out to him for help; after all this was a lot for them to take in and navigate through and neither needed the emotions of outsiders muddying waters already caught in a maelstrom (besides, Danny did a pretty good job interfering for all of them; and yet even he sensed that this was a very private struggle between mother and son)

But today had been the proverbial 'straw that broke the camel's back' so to speak and now his team was in the four corners of the 5-0 office, nursing physical hurts from an op gone to hell and emotional hurts of words said in anger. ******

No more would Chin sit back and watch his team writhe in this turmoil and uncertainty...not when it could affect their ability to focus in the field; and he suspected Steve and Danny felt the same way, but just weren't sure how to work past it; afraid of irreparably damaging a friendship that was becoming brittle around its edges already.

The senior member of the team knew he had to be the one to step in and 'take the bull by the horns', as it were; hoping he wouldn't become gored and trampled in the process. He had tried Joe first, but of course the old Navy man was as cryptic as ever...caught too in the net that was the McGarrette family drama...torn between his loyalty to Doris and his fatherly feelings towards Steve and his respect for the late John McGarrette.

In some ways he suspected Joe was getting the worst of this little intrigue being played out, and despite the feelings of helplessness that accompanied the team at seeing Steve's struggle, Chin couldn't help a little sympathy to the old Navy man being caught between the two strong and opposing forces known as Steve and Doris McGarrette.

With a sad, ironic chuckle Chin couldn't help but think, 'the apple certainly doesn't fall far from the tree'. Both McGarrette's were equally as tenacious at hiding the truth as they were at ferretting it out. Who would win in this struggle would be anyone's guess...but the path was becoming fraught with too much pain to let it continue as is...

Chin needed answers to help his friend and by extension, his team...answers Joe was unwilling or unable to provide and Doris was certainly_** not**_ going to provide; and answers that Steve was thwarted at every turn from finding, despite his many 'intelligence' contacts.

There was one contact he knew Steve hadn't considered...one that might provide a back door to finding the answers; one that Doris had little connection to...

Chin sat at his desk, fiddling with his cell phone and staring at the phone number scribbled on the piece of paper...warring with himself whether to make the call. It was Steve's personal business...true; but this man was someone Steve trusted to have his back, be discreet.

With a heavy sigh, Chin sat forward in his chair; eyes going to the pulled blinds in each of the 5-0 offices before making the decision.

Decision made, he flipped open his phone and began dialing in the number: Steve could hate him all he wanted, as long as he was alive; as long as the team stayed alive to do it, he would accept that consequence this course of action was likely to lead...

He gave another deep sigh as the phone began ringing...

"Hello..." the voice asked guardedly.

"Agent Hanna, this is Chin Ho Kelley..."

**...Hawaii 5-0...NCIS LA...**

a/n: I am absolutely not promising anything out of this...I have no idea if I will be able to turn this into a viable case story, and as the series plays out this season it will surely become AU; so, as the muse strikes I will add to it & before anyone even suggests it...NO, it cannot cross over with Callen's family...although Callen's grandfather (& mother) and Doris are both CIA-Doris was investigating the Japanese, Callen's grandfather/mother the Romanians...and never the two shall meet! Maybe, maybe, maybe with Callen himself as he was CIA, but then again, by then Doris had been in hiding for more than 15 years...

*****my battered and overfilled muse is having hard time coming up with the "op gone to hell and ensuing argument"—if anyone would like to help with this scene, I would gladly take some input**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Name is Family**

/./ Chapter 3/./

_Decision made, he flipped open his phone and began dialing in the number: Steve could hate him all he wanted, as long as he was alive; as long as the team stayed alive to do it, he would accept that consequence this course of action was likely to lead..._

_He gave another deep sigh as the phone began ringing..._

"_Hello..." the voice asked guardedly._

"_Agent Hanna, this is Chin Ho Kelley..."_

**...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...**

Sam tensed and sat up straighter in in the driver's seat of the SUV; there was something about the man's tight, yet somehow hesitant tone that was setting off warning bells in the agent, "Detective Kelley...from 5-0.."

"Yes, wasn't sure you would remember..." Chin trailed off.

If was case related, surely the detective wouldn't seem so hesitant...so distracted; that left it as something more personal, "Is something wrong...is...is it McGarrette; did something happen to Steve?"

"Yes, well no..." realizing the impression he was giving the agent, Chin was quick to explain, "he's fine...physically; it's where his heads at right now that's the concern..."

"I'm not following...Steve hasn't been hurt," Sam reiterated, asking, "What exactly is going on?"

A heavy sigh was heard across the line and Sam could almost see the conflicting emotions that were sure to be playing across the Hawaiian detectives face. Finally the detective said, "It's his mother..."

"His mother..." Sam exclaimed, before stating more calmly, "...his mother is dead..."

"Was dead...or rather, let everyone think she was dead..." Chin stated.

"Whoa, hold up; are you saying Steve's mom is...alive..." Sam asked.

"And not at all who she claimed to be," Chin continued, dropping the bombshell that still had the 5-0's reeling, "...she's CIA..."

"CIA...Steve's mom, is CIA..." Sam repeated; he pulled off the road into a parking lot and sat back in his seat, trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing.

"Yeah, at least what we can verify..." Chin answered.

Sam's mind was working furiously, cataloguing and sorting information and emotions, finally asking, "And why am I hearing this from you and not Steve?"

Another heavy sigh, "Because Steve is so turned around by all this, he can't think straight; and it's only getting worse..."

Shuffling in his seat, Sam contemplated the underlying message in Chin's assessment, asked guardedly, "Chin, **what**,_ exactly_ are you asking for?"

"Needless to say, Doris is not being very forthcoming in her explanations, and Joe White is being his usual cryptic self: Steve** needs** answers...answers his mom and Joe won't give him and answers even his 'intelligence' contacts can't seem to dig up..." Chin explained.

"And you think I can," Sam asked slowly.

"Doris seems to be able to counter all of Steve's moves here on the island..." Chin explained.

"You think I'd have better luck on the mainland..." Sam countered.

"That; **and,** I'm hoping her CIA contacts don't extend into NCIS," Chin said.

Silence reigned between them for a moment, before Chin asked, "So, can you help me...help Steve?"

Now it was Sam's turn to sigh; he ran a hand down his face before answering, "Look, I can't promise anything, but I will look into it..."

"Thanks...that's more than I had before," Chin replied.

Deciding to test his suspicions, Sam asked lightly, "What about everyone else; how's your team?"

Knowing what the agent was fishing for, Chin answered, "Alive...for now; but if Steve doesn't get his head in the game..."

Though the detective trailed off it was enough to answer Sam's growing suspicion as to why Sam was hearing this from a team mate and not from his friend himself; Steve was distracted enough that he was putting his 5-0 team in danger. Something he knew the SEAL wouldn't ever consider doing if he were in his right mind.

"I'll see what I can find, but if Doris is this well connected then it's not really safe to continue this on an unsecured line," Sam stated.

"And I wouldn't put it past her to be somehow be monitoring and electronic transfers either," Chin mused thoughtfully.

The men again lapsed into silence, as each worked through the logistics of trading out future Intel.

"I have some time coming from..." Chin started to say, but changed his course, "...anyway, you let me know when you have something and I can fly the red eye to the mainland and get back before they miss me..."

"You just hopping an eight hour flight wouldn't raise your team's suspicion," Sam asked skeptically.

"Like I said, I have some time coming," Chin said, "it wouldn't raise their suspicions if I told them I was going to the big island for the weekend..."

Realizing he wasn't going to get anything more from the detective, Sam let it drop (for now), "okay, if I find anything I'll let you know..."

"Thank you Agent Hanna," Chin said gratefully.

"We don't leave a man behind, Detective Kelley..." was all Sam said before ending the call.

**...NCIS LA...HAWAII 5-0...**

Ending the surprising call with the 5-0 detective, Sam sat back in his seat, his mind reeling over what he'd just been told: and if he felt this way, he could only imagine what Steve and his team were feeling.

He contemplated what exactly he could do to help his friend and fellow SEAL...his mind still not fully wrapping around the bombshell—Doris McGarrette...alive...and CIA...

His mind immediately went to his partner; Callen had several years of CIA ops and contacts under his belt—but if Doris was CIA and still had eyes in the agency then that would tip her off: no, that would be a last resort on his end.

He had some of his own contacts in various government organizations, not all of his SEAL ops overlapped with Steve's team...he could make inquiries through them...

The agent knew his best bet was to just ask for Hetty's assistance...that woman had so many contacts in so many agencies it was downright scary at times: his only hesitation was that this really wasn't case related—it was personal, and he didn't want this to blow up in his face, when (not if, cause he knew his friend well enough) Steve finally got wind of the prying his friends were doing on his behalf.

Still, he sensed what the 5-0 detective had not come out and said directly; Steve was being affected to the point it was putting his team in danger and if something were to happen to any of them he knew Steve would be devastated that his personal distractions had hurt his team.

Decision made, he pulled back out into late evening LA traffic, heading home. First thing in the morning he had phone calls to make...

**...Hawaii 5-0...NCIS LA...**

a/n: for anyone that might also be following my story—"Journey out of Limbo", I'm probably going to take it down and merge it with this story as "Journey..." stalled out on me...


	4. Chapter 4

**What Name is Family**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**a/n: for anyone who might have been following "journey out of limbo", you'll now find it here, revamped and merged with this story...**_

_**...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...**_

Even from a distance, powerful mag-lights could be seen sweeping the trails at various elevations on the dense mountainside; the search slow, tedious and increasingly treacherous in the growing darkness.

After close to an hour of searching Steve's radio crackled to life, "Steve, we've been back over all the lower trails, nothing..." Danny reported.

"Copy that...Kono, how's your search going?" Steve asked.

"We've covered a little more than half the trail...so far nothing," the young woman answered worriedly, "Steve, it's been hours now..."

"I know, just keep looking; we're not giving up..." Steve's reply was cut off when the K9 started barking frantically, as it ran up a little hill.

The dog's handler quickly scurried up the little hillock, crying out in sudden alarm and wind-milling his arms to maintain his balance. Steve rushed up the hill just in time to grab the man and keep him from tumbling down a steep, rocky incline that had been hidden by the overhanging lip of the hill and dense underbrush.

Heaving a sigh of relief, the handler said, "Thanks commander; that would have been a hell of a tumble."

The dog was still standing at the edge of the precipice barking, as the handler leashed the dog, while Steve shined his light down the incline.

Soon several more lights joined the search, "There...over there, behind that rock...I see something; looks like it might be part of a shirt..."

As several lights were pointed in the same direction, giving the area a broader illumination, Steve gasped out, "Chin! It's Chin, we found him; I need to get down there now."

Steve frantically ran his light over the area, trying to find a way down to his injured friend as he also barked out orders to the officers, "someone call the other teams, tell them we found him, then call out the medevac chopper, there is no way we can get him up out of there...we'll need a lift basket."

The SEAL finally decided the direct route would get him to his downed man the quickest and he tied off a rope and made short work of repelling the steep incline.

Once down, he quickly pulled off his gear and was soon kneeling by the unconscious man, assessing his injuries. The detectives pulse was weak but steady, his breath sounds a little labored.

Chin was laying sprawled out on his right side, and from what Steve could see of him, the detective was covered in cuts and scratches...blood soaking through areas of clothing. Steve could also make out a dark patch under the detectives head.

A closer look at the wound roused Steve's ire, the deep gash running several inches across Chin's right temple looked suspiciously like a gunshot graze to the seasoned soldier.

"Chin, buddy, what happened to you..." Steve murmured as he continued to check over his friend; finally turning to lay him flat when he was fairly certain there was no neck or spine injury.

_**...5-0...5-0...5-0...5-0...**_

Unable to do anything more for his injured friend while they waited for the medi-vac chopper Steve could do little else but to wrack his brain as to why his friend could have found himself in this predicament: why he found his missing friend with a bullet wound to his head...

The team was currently on stand down after having closed a case, and had no new cases pending: even their scheduled court appearances were months away, on any of their cases.

Running his mind back over the case, Steve shook his head in confusion; the case had been closed successfully, in Steve's mind anyway, two days prior, and most of the paperwork had even, already, been filed. Yeah, the take down had been a little hairy towards the end, but none of their injuries had been serious.

He winced as he remembered the argument he and Danny had had once they got back to headquarters; that had resulted in all four of the 5-0 members retreating to their offices. Outside of bidding each other goodnight a few hours later he was chagrined to note that he had not spoken to any of his team in the two days since, hoping that the time away would clear everyone's head.

Obviously that had been a mistake...who knew how long his friend had been laying her injured...how long he may have, perhaps, been a target for the as yet identified assailant. And all the while he, the team leader; the one responsible for the safety and well-being of this team; had been home nursing angry hurt feelings...

Shaking his head to clear thoughts that clearly were not providing him with any answers Steve called Danny and fill them in on what little he knew and convince Kono to stay at the stables and not attempt to come up the trails.

Once Chin was loaded in the basket, Steve hurried back up the incline and down the trail towards the stables, where he finally met up with Danny.

"Where's Kono," he asked.

"She left for the hospital...she'll call when they have update," Danny replied, "So what happened up there...I figured you didn't want to worry Kono..."

"He was down at the bottom of a small ravine...he's banged up pretty bad; looks like a bullet graze to the side of his head, didn't regain consciousness the whole time he was being loaded up..." Steve explained tightly.

"A bullet graze," Danny questioned, asking, "Do hunters use these trails...you think it could have been a stray shot?"

"Not likely...at least it shouldn't be; this area is off limits to hunting due to the riding trails," Steve said.

"Poachers...drugs..." Danny speculated.

"That wouldn't make sense...yeah, it's a large area...but it sees heavy traffic on the trails, with the riding stables and the hikers...be hard to hide a crop up there large enough to be worth anything on the streets," Steve supplied.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, hands running through his hair, Danny asked, "You think maybe...maybe, this has something to do with Chin: that someone might be targeting him...specifically?"

"Possibility...besides 5-0, he's got fifteen years at the PD, I'm sure he's made some enemies," Steve said. "Need to get a better look at the scene come daylight...see if we can pick up his path through the trails."

**...Hawaii 5-0...NCIS LA...**

"Kona, anything," Steve asked as he and Danny came into the ER.

"Nothing yet...Malia's with him," Kono said worriedly. "They took him for an MRI over an hour ago...what about you, did you find out why this happened?"

"Not yet, but we will," Steve stated firmly, someone had made a big mistake in attacking his team...his ohona; and they would pay for that miscalculation.

"Family of Mr. Kelly," a doctor called into the waiting room.

The doctor was a little taken back by the three people that suddenly loomed in his space, "you all are here for Mr. Kelly?"

"Yes, he's my cousin...how is he, can we see him now," Kono asked.

Looking at the other two with uncertainty, Kono quickly said, "It's okay, they're with me...Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams...Chin is part of our team..."

"Mr. Kelly is a police officer," the doctor asked.

"He's a detective with the governor's task force, 5-0," Steve said, asking impatiently "how's our man, doc?"

"Please follow me..."

The team followed the doctor to a family room.

"Mr. Kelly suffered numerous cuts and abrasions from his fall down the hill, one on his upper right arm and on his calf serious enough to required stitches...and from the amount of time he was exposed we are watching closely for infection..." the doctor explained.

"His head wound doc...it _was_ a bullet graze..." Steve interrupted, his tone indicating he already knew the answer.

"Yes...the graze on his head was very deep...already showing signs of infection...the MRI shows a slight hair line fracture to Mr. Kelly's skull..."

Kono gasped, "a skull fracture...god, is he gonna be alright..."

"There are no bleeds or abrasions to the brain tissue...with time he should recover without needing further interventions," the doctor replied.

"Can we see him now," Kono asked.

"He's being settled in a room now...a nurse will come and get you soon," the doctor said.

_**...5-0...5-0...5-0...5-0...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**What Name is Family**

/Chapter 5/

a/n: I am not much into 'shipping'...as a matter of fact I pretty much hate it, BUT...Chin and Malia made a damn good pairing and she was harmless and could have been a useful character (as often as our team seems to get themselves hurt)...it was a real bitch when they killed her off, esp. since they are glossing over it when they could be getting some really good "family" scenes from it...

**...HAWAII 5-0...**

_Previously on Hawaii 5-0 -_

"_Can we see him now," Kono asked._

"_He's being settled in a room now...a nurse will come and get you soon," the doctor said._

_..._

Malia was standing outside Chin's room talking to another doctor when the trio stepped off the elevator.

"Malia, how is he," Kono asked worriedly as she rushed up to the other woman.

"He's stable...resting," she replied, asking expectantly of her fiancée's team, "...what happened; he said he was going to go out riding today..."

"We don't know yet," Steve said, "come daylight we're going to scour that mountain for answers; but in the meantime, did Chin say anything to you...anything at all..."

"Anything about what...," Malia asked in confusion.

"First off, is it common for Chin to go riding by himself," Danny asked.

The women looked at each other, before Kono replied, "He goes riding as a way to clear his head...and with everything going on..."

The three 5-0's exchanged looks, before Steve asked, "What do you mean everything that's going on..."

Malia looked at the three guardedly for a moment, "Look, he never really said anything to me—you know how Chin is, he keeps everything close: but I could tell he was worried...about the team; how 'everything' in the last few months was affecting the team..."

The team traded knowingly looks as Malia trailed off; and though their looks portrayed an need and promise of future conversations none of them really wanted to have, now was not the time for such recriminations.

Danny clapped his hands together lightly and asked Malia, "So it wasn't unusual for him to be out riding...and according to Mr. Nara, Chin is a regular."

"Been going there for years," Kona stated, asking slowly, "...you think someone knew he was going to be up there...that they targeted him?"

"We don't know anything yet," Danny was quick to interject, "it's just that he has fifteen years with the PD..."

Smoothing back his hair in tired frustration, Danny commented, "...too dark to do anything tonight, and it's late, we'll have to start fresh in the morning."

Despite the fact that Steve chaffed at the time away from the investigation he had to agree with Danny. It was too late in the evening, and the team was to wrung out from worry to begin an investigation; plus, it was just too dark and dangerous to be wandering the trails at night; there would be a chance of destroying or just simply overlooking critical clues in the dark of the mountain; being uncertain where Chin had ridden that day.

The team followed Malia into Chin's room; Kono going to the side of the bed and taking her cousins' hand in hers while Danny and Steve stayed at the foot of the bed.

"Has he regained consciousness at all," Steve asked Malia, who was checking the readings.

Malia shook her head, "he most likely won't regain consciousness tonight...too soon after the injury..."

It was hard to see the older man laying so still...so injured; so surreal for the detective and the soldier they could barely wrap their minds around the fact that it was Chin laying in that bed.

After all, Steve was the ex-SEAL, "leap before you look", take no prisoners type...injuries weren't uncommon or unexpected out of the head of the task force. Kono too sported her share of small injuries due to surfing and the "bad guys" she would often take on during on op or arrest...not letting her size or sex deter her from her job. Even Danny couldn't help the injuries that crept up from having a partner like Steve McGarrett.

But Chin...he was the diligent one...the careful one; always giving everything its due consideration...always finding the safest path through any problem...even in his run-in with Hess and the bomb, the older detective had come away with only a case of heat exhaustion and a mild concussion...and the occasional nightmare.

So, to the younger members of the task force, the grievous injuries the older man now sported left them feeling somewhat edgy and bereft.

After looking over the machines readings and telling herself that Chin was doing as well as could be expected under the circumstances, Malia turned to study her fiancées team mates; noting that none of them had moved and inch from where they stood.

"His readings are stable and he's most likely going to be out for the rest of the night and quite possibly through most of tomorrow...you should all go home and get some rest..." she said gently.

Kono's head shot up, "No! No, I can't leave him like this..."

Steve and Danny also looked about to protest when the small doctor frowned, "I know you're worried...but really, he is stable; and there is nothing you can do for him here...the only thing you'll accomplish is wearing yourselves out—and quite frankly I'd like to see you out there finding out what happened to my fiancée..."

Danny looked like he was about to say something, but traded a look with Steve, who shrugged; sensing a near victory, Malia folded her arms and gave the team a pointed look as she continued, "now, what would our Chin say if he knew you were just sitting here staring at him and wringing your hands, instead of out there doing your job...finding out who did this to him?"

Both men again traded sheepish looks, as Steve ran a hand over his short cropped hair, "she's right...the best way to help Chin is to get out there and find his attacker."

With a shake of his head and a tired sigh Danny agreed, but Kono would not be deterred, "I'm staying with Chin."

Knowing a losing battle before it starts, Malia relented, "I'll have one of the recliner chairs brought in for you...and I'll be on shift tonight if you need anything."

Kono nodded at his cousin's fiancée and then looked to Steve and Danny, "Call me when you get anything..."

"Will do," Danny said, adding with a nod toward Chin, "...you do the same."

After the two men left, Kono looked towards Malia, who was writing notes in Chin's file, and smiled: after a moment Malia felt the eyes on her and looked over to the younger woman, "What?"

"You...never seen anyone handle Steve and Danny quite so smoothly before," Kono said with a smile.

Malia offered up a small smile, "...dealt with enough cops and distraught family members over the years...it doesn't help the patient to see their family so distraught; just need to keep family members busy and focused on something other than a feeling of helplessness."

Kono nodded, "thank you...for everything..."

Malia knew Kono meant it as more than simply caring for her cousin in his present state and laid a gentle hand on Chin's cheek, saying quietly, "I never stopped loving him."

**...HAWAII 5-0...**


	6. Chapter 6

What Name is Family

/Chapter 6/

a/n... I was really glad to see a Chin/Doris scene in the last epi...I just wish they would expand on it/add more...I can see Doris asking chin how things were with her husband and the kids after she "died"... I wish they would do some flashbacks scenes...cause right now the character of Doris is coming off as a real cold & unsympathetic (bitchy) character...I really hope she wasn't this cold and standoffish when her kids were younger...AND when are they gonna include Mary in all this...? I guess the character will find out when they do the clichéd/standard epi of her getting kidnapped by Wo Fat...which will no doubt be a season finale or something...

**...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...**

Boasting a less than restful night's sleep, Steve finally gave up at five am and dressed for his morning swim...at six thirty, dressed and ready he set out for the hospital.

He stood outside the sliding door to the ICU cubicle for several moments, still trying to process the idea of Chin being the one in that hospital bed. Seeing the older detective...the man who was his father's old partner in such a state, touched on the painful memories of his father's brutal murder...almost made him feel as though he were reliving his father's death.

The Navy SEAL then gave a chuckle, wondering what Chin would think of Steve putting him up there in the category of "surrogate" father figure seeing as how less than eight years separated their ages.

Steve slid the door open quietly, trying not to disturb Kono, who was dozing fitfully in the recliner. As he slid the door closed and came further into the room, Kono opened her eyes and stretched painfully.

"Steve..." she acknowledged, as she pulled herself from the recliner and made her way to Chin's bedside.

Coming to stand at the foot of the bed, Steve asked quietly, "Any change?"

Brushing Chin's hair from his forehead, she shook her head sadly, "No, no change..."

With a hard set to his face, Steve said, "We will find out who did this Kono..."

She looked up and met his eyes, nodding sadly.

The ex-SEAL gave a heavy sigh, he needed Kono; he needed her sharp and focused and helping with this investigation, not sitting here wearing herself out...now he just had to broach the sticky subject; which he compared to poking a bear with a stick...

Turns out the hesitant look on his face captured her attention and she looked at her boss strangely, asking worriedly, "Steve, are you alright..."

"What...no, I'm fine; well, actually I have to embark on a very dangerous mission and I'm contemplating the best course of action for a successful outcome..." he said with a very straight face.

"Steve, what's going on...?"

Giving another heavy sigh, he held Kono's gaze as he said pointedly, "...there are a lot of bases to cover...we don't know if this has to do with an old case or new one or just one place wrong time. We need to go through old arrest records, pulling up footage, searching the trails and...searching...searching Chin's house. And I want to catch this bastard sooner rather than later..."

He could clearly see she understood what he was saying, what he was asking and he watched as the struggle for what she wanted against what needed to be done warred for dominance as the emotions played over the young woman's face; and he honestly knew how she felt...none of them wanted to leave Chin's side; but by the same token, they all wanted the person responsible for putting the man in that hospital bed found...yesterday!

Finally she nodded; then she turned and brushed her hand over her cousins brow again before stooping over and giving him a gently kiss, "we'll be back...we're gonna find out who did this to you cuz...Malia is here for you and we'll be back just as soon as we can..."

...Hawaii 5-0...

Danny was already at the office waiting for them when Steve and Kono arrived.

"How's our boy this morning," he asked.

"No change...the hospital has all our numbers; they'll call just as soon as there is any change..." Steve reported.

Coming to the smart table they all stopped and shuffled uncomfortably for a moment; suddenly unsure how to begin an investigation into Chin's attack; it felt weird that the older man wasn't there working his magic and making answers seem to appear out of thin air...

The most seasoned investigator of the three, Danny finally clapped his hands together and said, "okay, if we're gonna do this we got to treat it like any investigation...so where do we begin..."

Looking up to first meet Kono's then Danny's gaze, Steve stated, "the beginning...so, we need to re-created Chin's last two or three days after we all...after we all left here the other night..."

"Okay, good...so where do we go from there..." Danny prodded.

"I can pull up traffic cam footage for the outside of headquarters and for his street; see if he was being followed..." Kono said as she fired up the table.

"We need to check his PD files...see if anyone has been released in the last six months..." Danny interjected.

"We should also check his cell and computer..." Steve added.

"So we have a lot to cover..." Danny said, eying his friends pointedly, "let's find out who did this..."

The other two nodded as Danny continued, "I'm gonna go down to the PD...not everything is computerized yet; cases have only been scanned and entered for about the last eight years..."

"I'll go check out his house and car, bring his cell and computer back for Kono to go through," Steve said, "this afternoon we need to go back out to the scene..."

"Okay, we have a plan..." Danny encouraged, "see you back here this afternoon."

...Hawaii 5-0...

The list of Chin's collars' was impressive to say the least and Danny spent several hours at the PD combing through old case files...and comparing it to the list of recently paroled and released felons; turns out the list was shorter than expected, as Chin's cases were airtight and only six of his old collars had managed to be gain release or parole.

Looking at the lateness of the afternoon hour, and knowing that they still needed to check out the crime scene before dark he packed up the files and headed back to headquarters. They would start tracking down the men on the list first thing in the morning; and if Danny was honest with himself he was looking forward to Steve going all super-SEAL on their sorry asses...

...Hawaii 5-0...

Kono was growing frustrated; she was not finding much in the footage. She decided to play through a two week period of footage around the headquarters first to see if anyone was showing an unusual interest in her cousin or the 5-0 team in general. The palace got so much traffic through out a work day it was hard to decide he did and didn't belong.

She was playing footage from the cams on either end of Chin's street when something caught her eye...a dark gray sedan, was at the far end of his street and through the quality was poor, she could just make out someone in the driver's seat. There was something about the sedan that seemed familiar; she pulled up the footage around the palace again...

There...at the corner of the parking lot, on multiple days; the same gray sedan, the same out of focus driver...Now if she could only get a clear shot of the driver's face or the license plate...

...Hawaii 5-0...

Steve had searched Chin's car thoroughly...nothing.

Now he stood on the stoop to Chin's home, feeling suddenly uncomfortable invading his friend's privacy. They were all friends yes, they all shared much of themselves with each other, true; but everyone, even the closest of friends deserved their little secrets...their little bit of privacy; that little bit of yourself that you kept to yourself.

He shook his head and gave a heavy sigh, shuddering at the thought of what his friends would find should they ever search the right places, in his house. He fervently prayed his friends would never have cause to ever delve to deeply into his secrets...they might be very surprised, horrified even, at what they would uncover.

Shaking off those thoughts he scolded himself, this was about Chin, about finding his attacker; not about him and the heavy secrets he carried. Steve slid the key into the lock and slowly opened the door to his friend's small, neatly laid out bungalow.

He looked around the bungalow with trained eyes, looking for anything that might appear out of place before he began a systematic and thorough search of the house.

Two hours later, after a search of the house and surrounding yard and outbuilding he had come up with exactly...nothing. Frustrated, he stood in the middle of the small living room, hand on his hips and eyed his surroundings critically, willing something to suddenly jump out at him.

Finally giving a huff of frustration he turned to disconnect the hard drive so he could take it to Kono...maybe they could find something on his computer; maybe they'd get lucky and Danny or Kono had found something in their investigations.

That's when it struck him...the car, the house, the computer...but no phone. Chin's cell was not in his house nor had they found it on him last night at the scene. Of course, it could have easily slid from the man's pocket when he took the tumble down the hill side...but still, shouldn't one of the officers have come across it last night?

Steve hustled from the house, it wasn't much but it was a place to start...he'd have Kono run Chin's phone records when he got back to headquarters...

**...HAWAII 5-0...**

**a/n; ah, the team is gonna start putting the pieces together soon...stay tuned for the explosive scene between mother and son as the reason for Chin's injuries comes to light...(Hmm...Too much of a spoiler I wonder!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**What Name is Family**

Chapter 7

Steve entered headquarters with Chin's laptop, handing it off to Kono, "Find anything?

"I'm not sure...I found the same gray sedan on Chin's street and in our front parking lot," Kono reported as she put the photos of the gray sedan side by side.

"ID on the driver," Steve asked.

"No. Either someone is really lucky or he knows where the cameras are...can't get a good enough shot for facial rec and the angle is all wrong to get a license number," Kono replied as she zoomed in on the two shots of the suspect.

"So, it looks like he was being followed...now we just need to know why..." Steve mused, asking Kono suddenly, "...found Chin's laptop, but not his phone. Did they find his cell on him last night at the hospital?"

Frowning in concentration, Kono slowly shook her head," No, he had his wallet and badge but no phone...and his money and credit cards were intact..."

"So we can rule out robbery...Danny and I can check out the scene today...see if we can find it," Steve said, nodding towards the laptop, "you can see if you can get in...to...Ch..."

Steve trailed off as not only had Kono already flipped open the computer but she was pulling up his email account, "should Chin be worried that you know how to get into his computer to easily...?," frowning suddenly he asked hesitantly, "...should Danny and I be worried about our computers?"

Kono just gave him a 'for me to know and you to find out' smirk before she turned her attention back to the computer, "my cousin is nothing if not predictable...so here are his emails for the last week...not much...most of it is work related—here, though, these two...hmmm..."

"What..." Steve asked at seeing Kono's puzzled look.

"These two, I recognize the address...it's to a cousin on the big island...specifically uncle and auntie's son..." Kono said, the frown never leaving her face.

"And that is significant how...I thought the family was starting to come around after all that with your uncle came out..." Steve asked.

"They are...slowly, but this is...Chin is making plans to go to the big island to see him," Kono stated.

"Kono, you've got to give me something here...why is this throwing you..." Steve asked impatiently.

"The family had already made plans to get together next month...there's no reason for Chin to be making separate plans to see him..." Kono said.

"Maybe they just needed to work things out in private," Steve said, adding, "why don't you call him and find out when Chin was planning to see him?"

Kono nodded and went to her office to place the call when Danny entered HQ.

"Find anything," Steve asked.

"A few names, most of Chin's collars are staying right where they are for the fore seeable future," Danny reported, waving a few files he continued, "these however are out...thought we'd go out to the crime scene then track down these wonderful individuals and see where they've been the last few days..."

Skimming through the files, Steve nodded, "anyone angry enough to order a hit that's still in jail?"

"Two or three, but I'm betting on one of these six," Danny said, "it's not like the others are going anywhere. So what you and Kono come up with?" Danny asked as he studied the blurry images on the screen.

Steve proceeded to fill in Danny on what little they had uncovered about the mystery sedan and the unusual emails.

With a frustrated sigh, Danny said, "still not much to go on..."

Before Steve could comment, Kono returned from her office, "well, Maliki confirmed that Chin has emailed him, he said he was surprised to hear from him but said Chin really hadn't made any definite plans with him just asked him if he would be available anytime over the next two weeks..."

"So we have a mystery sedan, planning a trip out of the blue..." Danny complained.

"His phone, we never found his phone...can you trace the GPS on it," Steve asked, "Maybe whoever attacked him still has it."

Kono pulled up the GPS program and typed in Chin's cell...nothing, "it's either turned off or destroyed..."

"Even without the phone, pull up Chin's call log for the last week; let's see what's there..." Steve said.

In seconds the log was on screen, and the trio was scanning it for possible clues when Danny approached the screen and pointed to a name near the bottom, "there, hi-light that one...look at the area code; that's a mainland call; look at the time stamp..."

It was the night, two days ago, when they had limped back to HQ after the disastrous raid that had left them all injured and reeling from the ensuing arguments.

Danny and Kono both stared at Steve, who just stood in shock...why would Chin be calling the mainland, and that number of all people; it didn't make any sense...

"So I'll ask what we're all thinking; why is Chin calling your NCIS SEAL buddy on the mainland..." Danny finally intoned.

Finally breaking out of his shock, Steve shook his head, and answered tightly, "I don't know but we're about to find out..."

**...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...**

Sam sighed heavily when his cell went off...the team was supposed to have a few days of down time after closing a major arms case the day before and he was looking forward to spending time with his family.

However, the name that appeared on his cell was unexpected and filled him with no small amount of trepidation..._Steve McGarrette._ Did this mean Steve had found out about Chin asking him to look into his mother...did Chin come clean with McGarrett...not likely...none of the scenarios running through the ex-SEALS mind ended well.

The only way he was going to find out was to actually answer the phone, and one pissed off Navy commander wasn't on is list of things he ever wanted to face...

"Hanna," he answered lightly.

"Sam, its Steve," the commanders tight voice told him this definitely wasn't a social call; but they were both experienced players of the game and he was not going to give up Chin easily; Steve would have to fight for the Intel.

"Yeah, Steve, buddy...what's up," Sam asked casually as he moved from the family room to his den and closed the door.

On the other end, Steve recognized the tone of casualness that Sam was attempting to portray and knew that they had hit upon a lead, a lead that Sam apparently wasn't going to share easily, and he grew angry ...Chin was seriously injured, his team had no clues other than Sam and Steve was in no mood for games, laying it out in one simple bombshell, "Chin's been shot."

There was a stunned silence at the other end, before Sam asked slowly, "how bad?"

"Crease to the head...skull fracture, they don't know when he's gonna wake up from it..." Steve gave a clipped report, before demanding, "...why did he call you?"

Instead of answering, Sam asked a question of his own, "got any leads?"

Seeing Steve's ire raise at the counter questioning technique, Danny placed a hand on Steve's arm and answered, "nothing but an out of focus photo of a gray sedan we think was following him...why...you know something?"

The trio could almost see through the ensuing silence as the NCIS agent attempted to put his thoughts in order, trying to decide what and how much to share. Growing impatient, Steve demanded, "Sam, we've got nothing...if you know something..."

"CIA..." Sam began only for Steve to immediately interrupt.

"CIA...what, Chin called you about the CIA; why, we don't have any cases pending that involve the agency."

"Not- for a case..." Sam replied meaningfully, waiting for it to register with the commander.

"C...I...A...so, he was asking you to look into..." Steve couldn't seem to finish the thought.

"Yeah, he asked me to look into Doris...," Sam said, purposely using the woman's name to put as much emotional distance in the inquiry as possible, "you weren't getting any answers on your end so he thought maybe I could find some on mine."

The ex-SEAL left it at that, not attempting to explain away or justify the actions of himself and a member of the 5-0 team. He knew the Steve McGarrette valued and guarded his privacy fiercely, and he knew this may seem like a betrayal of trust to the SEAL...so he waited to see how Steve would play it and attempt to salvage the situation as best he could.

He was surprised when, instead of an explosion of anger, all he got was a heavy sigh, and a quiet, "Why?" in a tone that seemed to indicate the answer was already known, but needed to be spoken aloud.

"I think you know why, McGarrette," Sam replied pointedly, and in a tone that dared his buddy to contradict him, he added, "you're head hasn't been in the game since she came back...and your team is suffering because of it...Chin did what he needed to do to keep his team safe...and you know that."

And he did know that: Steve didn't have it in him to be angry...how could he be, he knew his buddy was right, knew that despite the smothering feelings of vulnerability that having his personal life paraded around even amongst those he considered friend caused him; he knew Chin's actions were justified. The man was far too principled to ever intrude in another man's personal business without cause.

"Okay, would the CIA really try to have Chin killed for looking into Doris McGarrette past," Danny interjected skeptically, "I mean, we're all on the same side right...and your mom, she knows Chin..."

Steve gave Danny an unbelieving look, "you can ask that after your run in with them when I brought Wo Fat in..."

"But how would they even know Chin was looking into it...that he called Sam," Kono asked.

Punching some buttons on the smart table the blurry images of the suspect in the gray sedan popped back up on the screen, "that's how they knew...they know I am actively pursuing this; maybe they figured the team was too..."

"Are you saying the CIA has had us all under surveillance," Danny intoned, both incredulous and angry.

"So, did you find anything," ignoring Danny's question, Steve asked Sam.

"Not yet, got some feelers out...it's only been two days...we were going to meet up if I found anything..." Sam explained.

"Meet up...were you coming to Hawaii," Steve asked in surprise.

"No, you're man was gonna catch the red eye to the mainland then fly right back out," Sam said, "he said he had time coming and that he wouldn't be missed; something about a trip to the big island...

"That explains the emails at least..." Kono said.

"Sam, if you get anything..." Steve began.

"If I get anything I'll let you know..." Sam promised.

"And Sam, be careful...the agency has long arms..." Steve warned his friend.

"Will do, Steve and you and your team do the same," Sam replied before disconnecting the call.

They all stood in stunned silence, trying to wrap their head around what they had just uncovered, Danny finally asking, "So what now?"

"Now, I get some answers," Steve said tightly, a scowl on his face, "no more playing games..."

**...HAWAII 5-0...**

**a/n: so the next chapter may take me a bit, it's going to be highly charged and I want to get it just right...A son confronts his mother...**


	8. Chapter 8

**What Name is Family**

**Chapter 8**

a/n: so very, very sorry for lack of updates...RL, writers block and graduate class have kept me from all my stories of late...

**...HAWAII 50...HAWAII 50...**

Steve angrily punched the buttons the smart table to print off the blurry image of their suspect while ordering Kono to trace his mother's cell.

The look that crossed Kono's face moments later gave both men cause to pause, as Steve asked, "Kono, what is it?"

Looking up at the men, she answered in a voice that conveyed as much anger as it did fear, "Steve, her GPS signal...it's; it's coming from the hospital..."

"Son of a bitch..." Steve exploded angrily, pacing angrily for a moment he finally stopped and looked at his team, "that's it...you know what Danny, you were right; and this ends now..."

Without waiting for acknowledgment or comment from his team, Steve turned and strode angrily from HQ, Danny hot on his heels; calling back to Kono, "Get us some back up at the hospital...this could get ugly..."

For once, Steve's high speed, 'traffic regulations, what traffic regulations' attitude elicited no rant from the detective as he sat silently in the passenger seat...his worry for Chin's safety and his partner's sanity weighing heavily on his mind.

The Camaro screeched to a halt outside the hospital entrance and both men jumped from the car and practically flew into the building. Steve went straight to the stairs while Danny slowed up enough to wave over a security guard on give him a clipped report and ask him to direct HPD when they arrived...

By the time Danny reached the ICU floor, Steve had disappeared inside Chin's room. Danny stopped at the nurse's station, asking quietly, "...who's in detective Kelley's room?"

"A woman...claimed to be friend of the family and Commander McGarrette just went in..." the nurse said, asking, "is something wrong?"

Danny shook his head and heaved a sigh, "I hope not, but please...I need everyone to stay clear of this area..."

Startled the woman asked, "Do I need to call security..."

"Already been notified...and tell the PD officers to hang back until they get the word form us..." Danny instructed.

Wide eyed the nurse just nodded, "are my other patients in danger?"

"No...No, everything should be fine," Danny was quick to assure the nurse, "just keep everyone away from detective Kelley's room..."

Danny then went to the door and slowly slid it open...

**...H50... **

Steve didn't acknowledge anyone on the floor as he strode purposefully towards Chin's room; only stopping when he got to the sliding door to peer cautiously into the room. Through a small parting in the blinds he saw a brief glimpse of his mother walking around Chin's bed.

Throwing the door opened, Steve quickly stepped into the room, ordering harshly, "Get away from him...now..."

Startled, Doris looked up at her towering and angry son indifferently, her tone holding mild reproach as she asked, "Why didn't you tell me Chin was in the hospital?"

With a mirthless snort and shake of his head, Steve moved into the room to stand on the opposite side of the bed as he shot back accusingly, "...like you didn't already know; what are you doing here?"

"Like I didn't know...? What **are you** talking about; of course I didn't know," Doris replied impatiently, accusing, "because my son didn't bother to tell me that an old friend...your father's old partner had been shot."

Giving a frustrated huff and looking away from his mother, Steve ran a hand down his face before saying pointedly, "stop...just stop, okay mom; I'm done...I'm done with the lying and the games...this is between you and me, tell your handlers to leave my team out of it..."

"My handlers..." Doris interrupted, "Leave your team out of what? Are you...are you implying that the CIA is somehow responsible for Chin's shooting?"

Tossing the blurry picture on the foot of Chin's bed, Steve said, "Oh, I'm not _**implying **_anything," done with the games, Steve demanded bluntly, "so how long has the agency been tailing my team? What did Chin get to close to that nearly got him killed?"

Doris looked at the picture, then looked at her son, confusion on her face, "You think the agency is tailing your team...that they had something to do with Chin being shot: why would they do that, Steven?"

"**Don't**..." Steve countered sharply, pointed to the photo in his mother's hand, "that was taken outside Chin's house two nights ago, and I bet if I pull up traffic cams from Danny and Kono's streets I'll find more surveillance; and we have more, from outside HQ—and you're going to try to tell me you don't know anything about it?"

Doris gave her son a pointed look and giving her shoulders a slight shrug, asked, "and somehow this blurry picture means the CIA is following you: I'm sure your team has made quite a few enemies all on your own, Steven...have you even been able to identify this man?"

He had to give her that, she was good...being in the game for over twenty years, she didn't back down from her innocence, didn't give anything away: despite not knowing exactly what cards Steve held in this latest tete-a-tete.

Steve knew he was really the one at a disadvantage-he was digging, making assumption; and if he played it to hard his mom...no, not mother: right now it wasn't mother against son, it was Navy Intelligence against CIA agent: if he played it too hard, Doris would know for certain that he had very little but theories.

"What are you hiding? What's the agency hiding? What secrets are so worth keeping that the CIA tries to take down the plane that I was bringing Wo Fat in on last year, or that they kidnapped a cop—they took Danny and threatened him because he was investigating the murder _of one of their own agents:_ and now Chin..." Steve asked.

"Steve, no one's hiding anything..." Doris said.

"**Stop-lying-to-me**," Steve yelled angrily, grabbing the photo from his mother's hand and giving it a shake, "we **will** identify this man..."

With a thoughtful look, and a mild sigh, Doris played a different card, "Steven, you've been in the intelligence game long enough yourself to know these things are complicated."

"Complicated...? No, you do not get to hide behind the company line," Steve replied angrily, "Chin is laying in that bed with a bullet graze so deep that he has a skull fracture; are you hearing me...a skull fracture! The doctor's aren't sure when he's going to come out of it...so don't tell me it complicated..."

Deciding it was time to intervene before the argument disturbed the injured man in the bed, Danny stepped forward angrily, "**Enough**-alright...just, enough, already: for god's sakes, Chin is laying there seriously injured and you two are playing spy verses spy..."

Steve looked down at his injured friend before running his hands down his face and giving a heavy sigh. He turned towards his partner, "sorry, I'm sorry...you're right Danny..."

"I need to leave..." Doris said, moving to gather her belongings.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Danny said, holding his hands out, "...where do you think you're going? This conversation is far from over..."

"Oh, I think it is...detective," Doris snapped.

"No, I don't think it is...see, we haven't gotten any answers yet..." Danny countered with equal sarcasm.

Eying the detective smugly, Doris asked, "You want to ask more questions? You really that keen on a rematch with the agency. I hear Agent Hendrickson would like very much to finish the conversation you two started last year..."

"_**What**__-did you-just say...,"_ Steve demanded slowly, moving to stand between his mother and his partner, "...did you just threaten a member of my team...?"

"A threat...I didn't hear a threat...merely pointing out to the detective that there is a chain of command in any agency...that maybe there was some unfinished business that needed cleared up..." Doris said, adding, "...there is still that issue of the detective's less than cooperative attitude...withholding information to a case of national security..."

"**What**..._my 'attitude'_ was uncooperative; **uncooperative, she says**—those freakin' people kidnapped me...threw a bag over my head and tied me to a damn chair in some warehouse..." Danny ground out in full on rant mode.

Steve turned and placed one hand on Danny's chest, the other on his shoulder and walked the angry detective back several steps, "I got this Danny..."

With an angry sigh, Danny turned away and ran a hand through his hair, both trying to reign in his anger (and if he was honest with himself...fear, at the possibility of another round of 'questioning' from the agency).

Turning back towards his mother, Steve made a bold decision; he'd been dancing to the 'agency's' tune long enough. The CIA relied on secrecy couched in the guise of 'national security', so, if they wanted to play hardball-threaten his team...his friends, he was gonna make it hard for them to hide behind that veil they so heavily relied on...

Grabbing his mother's arm he whirled the startled woman around then grabbed her wrist, cinching on the cuffs he said smugly, "Doris McGarrett, you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder and for threatening a police officer..."

"What...Steven," Doris protested with genuine surprise, trying to writhe from her son's iron grasp, "what in hell do you think you're doing? **Steven**, this is ridiculous..."

Steve just grasped his mother's arm tighter, his face a tight scowl as he ignored the woman's protest's and began leading her from the room, all the while reciting her Miranda rights without pause or inflection.

Despite his dislike for Doris McGarrett and all things covert and CIA, Danny laid a hand on his partner's shoulder, "Steve, are you sure about this...she's your mother..."

Steve's eyes went from the uncertainty he saw in his partner's eyes to the injured man in the bed and back to his partner before he sighed heavily, "Yeah, Danny, I'm sure..."

Danny just stood in the doorway of Chin's room and watched as Steve led his mother down the hall and to the elevators...

**...HAWAII 5-0...**

a/n: not at all what I was aiming for...I'm hoping what I couldn't work into this chapter I can manage to squeeze into the next one...I have just the faintest idea of where this story might go & how to involve the LA team...


	9. Chapter 9

**What Name Is Family**

Chapter 9

a/n: this is, of course, is AU as Steve and the team seem to accept Doris, despite her lies and secrets, much better than I do...if it would have been me, I'd have had the bitch against the wall day 1 'tiI I got a straight answer! can honestly say...while I like the actress and like where the writers are going with it...I just don't like Doris McGarrett—maybe being someone who works around kids, I just cannot tolerate a woman that has no maternal instincts...I really hope we get the highly charged knock-down, drag out showdown that mother and son really, really need to have to resolve some of this seasons issues & there really, really needs to be more Chin/Doris interactions

**...HAWAII 5-0...**

After several miles of Doris McGarrett's exasperated protestations and veiled threats the car ride to headquarters became quiet and strained. Steve sat stiffly in the driver's seat, neither acknowledging his mother, or his partner. For his part, Detective Danny Williams remained uncharacteristically quiet as he tried to wrap his head around the events of the last half an hour.

Pulling into headquarters some twenty minutes later, Steve turned off the car, and then just sat, staring out the front window; and for her part, Doris chose to remain quiet also.

Finally unable to stand the tense silence, Danny looked pointedly at his partner, asking, "So how do you want to play this..." glancing towards Doris who was purposefully ignoring both men, he continued, "whatever you want to do...whatever you need, babe..."

Giving another heavy sigh, Steve gave his partner a weak grin, "...thanks Danny..."

Steve climbed from the car, Danny quickly following to watch Steve help his mother out of the back seat.

"You're seriously going to continue with this charade..."Doris asked impatiently.

Danny was suddenly around the car and in the woman's space; his face twisted in rage, his voice low and gravely as he held back none of his anger and fear, "Charade? You think we're playing games here? I promise you this...there is nothing the least bit funny or humorous about Chin being in that hospital bed with his skull split open by a bullet; and finding out who put that bullet there is our top..._is our only priority_...and if we find out your people had anything to do with it..."

Meeting Danny's angry gaze with a neutral expression of her own, she replied skeptically, "My people? You mean the CIA? Even if they were involved..._Detective _Williams; what do you honestly think_** you**_ could do about it?"

Steve jerked his mother around to face him, waving finger in her face, "Do. Not. Threaten. My Team...you got that; I will bury you..."

Ever the consummate agent, Doris knew she would get nowhere exchanging barbs and insults with her son and the detective; so turning away from her son, she cast her eyes downward and sighed shakily, her tone quiet, and hurt, "Steven...son, why are you doing this? Do you really think that I could have anything at all with hurting you or Chin...he was you father's partner...he was—he was my friend, too."

Stepping back from the woman, Steve just shook his head and waved his hands weakly, "Don't just don't...okay..."

"Stop it...just stop it right now," Danny ranted again, stepping between mother and son, "...could you just stop doing that...?"

Shaking her head in confusion she eyed the detective asking innocently, "Do what...what exactly are you accusing me of now, detective?"

"He's your son...why do you do that; mess with his head like that...?" Danny asked pointedly.

"What are you talking about," Doris asked in surprise, "he's my son...I wouldn't do anything to hurt him..."

Rolling his eyes and looking back and forth between the two he commented sarcastically, "Yeah...no of course not...all mothers fake their own deaths and disappear for twenty years because they are secret agents and have killer Yacuzza after them...who then, of course, subsequently decide to take out all their anger and frustration on their son...and don't even get me started on all the little mind games and mis-directions you've been playing at all these months..."

Steve couldn't help the small curl of his lips seeing his mother's dazed expression at having experienced her first true Danny Williams rant.

**...hawaii 5-0...ncis la...**

The team was packing up to leave for the evening when Hetty's voice floated above the banter in the bull pen, "Mr. Hanna, a work please."

The four agents traded curious looks before Sam answered, "Yeah, sure Hetty, be right there."

After Sam left the bullpen, heading to Hetty's 'office', Deeks commented playfully, "Ohh...someone's being called to the principal's office," looking towards Callen he asked, "so what'd the big guy do...?"

Callen just arched an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulder, "Go me...but seeing as how it's not me in trouble..."

Nodding sagely, Deeks replied, "Good point..."

Sam took the seat in front of Hetty's desk and eyed his operations manager warily, "Yes, Hetty."

"I received an interesting phone call earlier today..." she said conversationally, as she sat back in her chair and laid an appraising gaze on her agent, "...care to tell me why I've been told in no uncertain terms to discontinue my inquiries into one of their agents. I wasn't aware we were working on any case that had anything to do with the CIA?"

Falling back heavily into his seat, Sam's face became tight and angry as he shook his head, "they really are scrambling to cover something up...must be one hell of a secret..."

Quirking an eye at the angry man, Hetty asked, "Who...the CIA; I imaging they have quite a bit to hide, Mr. Hanna...still doesn't explain why I received a call from them telling me to back off..."

Never one to back down, Sam met the woman's gaze, "I was doing a favor for an...associate...just asking around..."

"Something the CIA doesn't take kindly too, Mr. Hanna" Hetty warned, "...you are treading dangerous ground...you and your-associate. The CIA is known to play by its own set of rules...if you were going to make such inquiries you should have at least garnered the aid of your partner; after all he has some contacts left in the agency."

"It wasn't for a case Hetty," Sam explained reluctantly, "It was...personal."

When Hetty quirked an inquiring brow at her agent, an expectant look on her face, Sam knew he had little choice but to come clean with his boss, "Doris McGarrett...the agent I was asking about was Doris McGarrett..."

If he wasn't already squirming the hot seat, he might have been amused to see honest surprise register on Hetty's face, "Doris McGarrett...you mean Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, of 5-0, his mother; he asked you to look into his mother's time with the CIA? But why...with his time in naval intelligence, surely he has his own contacts that would be much closer than NCIS..."

It took a few seconds for it to register, that Hetty neither asked for nor seemed to require an explanation of who Doris McGarrett was, nor why Steve or would have been making inquiries into the woman's history with the CIA. A story best left for another day...

"It wasn't him. Steve's not the one who called me..." Sam hedged.

"Mr. Hanna, I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist you tell me what is going on..." Hetty demanded, "I don't take kindly to finding out, through a less than pleasant phone conversation, that one of my agents is treading on the toes of the CIA...in a very 'unofficial' capacity, no less..."

Giving a heavy sigh, Sam explained, "Look Hetty, I never meant to ping their radar...I just put out some feelers, see if any of my contacts had ever heard anything. Despite all of Steve's contacts, he was being stone walled at every turn..."

"So, he hasn't gotten any answers to his mother's time 'away'; but if it wasn't the Lt. that called you for help, who was it?" Hetty inquired.

"It was Chin..." Sam confessed, feeling like a school yard snitch ratting out a friend to the principal.

And for the second time in as many minutes, Sam managed to say something to surprise the woman, "Lt. Kelley...from the task force?"

Heaving another defeated sigh, Sam filled his boss in on the call he had with the 5-0 detective...Chin's concerns for Steve and the team.

Hetty nodded. "Perfectly understandable and quite ingenious actually; go outside the box...take a back door approach, since Ms. McGarrett and her CIA handlers would easily know of the commanders contacts in the intelligence community..."

"I told Chin it wouldn't be easy and that I probably wouldn't be able to find much...NCIS and CIA aren't exactly playing on the same field..." Sam added.

"While I sympathize with what commander McGarrett has gone through these months since his mother's return in is not something prudent for us to involve NCIS with...there is more to consider than just the involvement of one agent in the CIA's continuing operations against the Yacuzza...they make our own encounters with the Comescu's out to be mere child's play."

Giving a shrug, Sam said tightly, "Might not be that easy now that we've got their attention...and Steve's more determined than ever and he's going to go through anyone and anything to get his answers now..."

"And why is that, Mr. Hanna..." Hetty asked expectantly.

"Because Chin's has been shot."

**...HAWAII 5-0...NCIS LA...**

a/n: I have no idea where I'm taking this story...it was originally intended to be a couple chapter, simple case story that is somehow morphing into a complicated cross over...and unfortunately I'm just not as 'smart' as a spy...so I just don't know quite how to proceed. But if (in Hawaii 5-0 canon) the CIA was willing to kidnap and threaten a high profile cop & attempt to assassinate Steve—another high profile cop and decorated SEAL, then I guess shooting Chin for being too nosy wouldn't be much of a stretch for them...any and all suggestions appreciated.


End file.
